Long Forgotten Memories
by Digidynasty
Summary: This goes through one instance between Tamahome, Nuriko, and Hotohori, when all three meet as children. No Yaoi, so don't worry. It explains why Nuriko likes Hotohori and covers some details the anime didn't. My version of it anyway. R+R!!!


Long Forgotten Memories

Long Forgotten Memories

It was early morning in the capitol of Konan.The sun rose just behind the mighty palace that sat high above the city, overlooking its people.The new dawn light revealed men and women, hustling around, performing their normal routines just like they did every morning.

A pair of hazel eyes watched in yearning as two boys chased each other and played tag.They laughed and pretty much ignored their mother trying to calm them down.

A ten-year-old Hotohori smiled as he watched "his" people, go about their lives.A life he wished he would live.But he couldn't.He was born heir to the throne of the Konan Empire.Future Emperor of this land.

But, right now, at his age, he just wanted to be a normal person.He wanted to play and run around carefree.Without having to worry about sword fighting, making new laws, or learning proper legislation.But his advisors wouldn't allow it.It was too much of a "risk" to allow Emperor Hotohori to walk amongst his people, unprotected and unguarded.

So, he'd have to go out on his own.Hotohori moved away from his window and went to his bed stand, inside his giant sleeping chambers, and retrieved his little sword.He looked out his door and didn't see any guards, so he ran down the hall and outside.

Hotohori walked back and forth down the now crowded streets of Eiyo, and observed his people straight on.There were a lot of happy faces, but there was a lot of poverty that he didn't know existed either.

"Hey!Come back here!"A man shouted 

Hotohori carefully stuck his head out of the alleyway and watched the scene set out before him.A fairly young woman stood in the market, holding a young baby, a boy, while screaming at her other child, a boy, who didn't seem much younger than Hotohori.

The boy, who had been shouted at, had light purple eyes and short blue hair, with a small ponytail going down his back.

The man behind the fruit cart glared at the boy as the mother grabbed her son by the ear and pulled him back, so he could return the piece of fruit he had stolen.

"Sou Kishuku!I am ashamed of you!"The woman said.She turned to the man."I apologize.It won't happen again."She held child by one hand and pulled the boy, Sou Kishuku, in the other.

Hotohori continued to watch them.There was something strange about that boy…

The woman, with her children, walked away from the stand. "What did you think you were doing Tamahome?"

The boy sighed."I was hungry."

"Yes well, I'm sure if your father's new job works out, there will be enough food for him, you, me, and little Chuei here."She smiled and pat the baby on the back.

Hotohori saw Tamahome's features soften as he watched his mom fondle over his baby brother, Chuei."Come on."His mom said."Let's go home."Then they walked down the street and out of sight.

The young emperor smiled at the family life.His parents died a while ago, so he had begun to forget what it was life to have a mother and a father.He sighed and continued his exploration.He soon found another area of town, where people were also hurrying about their business.

He peered out from behind some boxes and found something that caught his eye.

Twins, of what seemed like twins, ran around and held hands laughing.Looking closer, Hotohori saw one was actually taller.They had gorgeous purple hair pulled up into buns, with large bangs that part around their eyes.They looked so identical but he saw the taller one was actually male.

The taller boy tapped the girl on the head and ran off."You're it!"

"Hey!"She chased after him.

He crossed the street and started to walk, obviously giving her a chance to catch up.

Hotohori smiled, but soon his attention turned to a man riding a horse and cart.It was speeding down the road, completely out of control.

"Hey!Whoa!"The man came down the road, still trying to calm down his horse.

The little girl waved her hand, and ran to her brother…across that street."Brother!"She giggled.

The boy turned and Hotohori tried to warn him."Look out!"

The girl didn't see it coming, and both boys watched that little girl get run over by the horse and cart.

Both were chocked and the brother moved forward slowly.Hotohori couldn't take the site any longer and fled down the alleyway.

The boy moved closer."Korin?"The girl didn't respond. Her chest had fallen inward and the boy cried out."Korin!"

The boy, Nuriko, stayed there and wouldn't be moved until his father came and dragged him away back home.

"Korin!Sh-she's hurt!"Nuriko said, not comprehending how his sister could be taken away from him so abruptly.

"Korin…is dead."His father explained coldly."Just try to forget."

Nuriko yelled at him."How can I just forget!?"Then he ran into the back room and locked the door.

How could his father be so cruel?Nuriko sat on Korin's bed and held her teddy bear.He went to the closet and found her clothes.

"We will always be together.Cause I'll live on in your place.From this day forth, I'm you."He dressed in her clothes, packed a few other belongings, covered up in a robe, with a large hood that covered his face.Opening the window, he climbed out, and ran away.

Hotohori wept, and saw the sun was setting now.How could such a thing happen?That little girl didn't deserve it. Her image kept resurfacing in his mind.Her are was so bent at an obscure angle, that it made him shiver.

He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts he didn't notice the three ally guys closing in."Hey, little boy."

Hotohori whipped around and narrowed his eyes.

"What's a little boy doing out all by himself?"One of them said.

Hotohori took a step back. "Wh-what do you want?"

"Give us your money, kid.Or we're gonna have to hurt you."The guy took out a knife.

Hotohori got out his sword."Come on then!"

They laughed at him, and Hotohori charged, cutting off the man's hand that held the knife. He cried out and pulled his stub of an arm back.

"We're gonna kill you, kid!"

Hotohori turned and ran away from the three men, trying to lose them in the alleyways.He looked behind him to see if they were chasing him, and felt himself run into someone, knocking them down.

"Ouch!"The person exclaimed.

"Oh my!I'm terribly sorry.'Hotohori offered a hand at which time the person took it and stood up.

"T-thank you."They said.

Hotohori looked at them, but couldn't see their face. "What's your name?"

The person, Nuriko in disguise, paused for a moment."K-Korin."

Hotohori bowed. "Nice to meet you Korin."

"Well, isn't this pretty? A two for one hey boys?"The guys mumbled their agreement."They'd fetch a nice price on the market, dontcha think?"

Nuriko gasped and Hotohori took out his sword, stepping in front of Nuriko/"Watch out!"

"Yeeehaawww!!!"Out of nowhere, Tamahome came out from above and landed on one of the guys' head.He reached down and grabbed the satchel of money around the guy's belt and flipped off."Look what I found!"He waved the money out teasingly.Beneath his blue hair, a red symbol glowed.

Both Hotohori and Nuriko gasped._He's got a symbol too?_

__Tamahome backed up, next to Nuriko."I'll distract them.You two get out of here."He jumped over the bullies and ran off with their money.

"Hey!Come back here!"The three chased after him.

Hotohori was about to follow them."Hey wait!"But Nuriko held him back.

"They'll never catch him.He's a regular.He knows these streets like the back of his hand.Let him go.We have to get out of here!"

Hotohori slowly nodded and let Nuriko lead him away.

Nuriko set them down, besides the fountain in Town Square, and took out some food."Here."He handed some to Hotohori.

"Tanks, Korin."Nuriko winced.Hotohori frowned."Why hide your face in that hood?"

Nuriko gasped and looked down."I…I don't know who I am anymore."

Hotohori nodded in understanding."Yeah, I know that feeling.I don't _like_ who I am anymore.So alone."

"Misunderstood."Nuriko said.

Both sighed."I wish I was someone else."They gasped and looked at each other.

Hotohori wondered who could possibly feel the way he felt so well?

Nuriko looked at the boy next to him.How did he understand?"Who are you?"He asked.

"My name is Hotohori."He said, skipping the _minor_ detail of him being the emperor, or future emperor of Konan.

"Where do you live?"Nuriko asked.

Hotohori winced.Did he really want to say the name of the place he was _trying _stay away from?"T-the palace."

Nuriko tried not to laugh."You?Are part of the royal family?"He laughed, despite himself.

Hotohori frowned. "I am to from the palace!I happen to be the Emp-…"

"Sire!"Hotohori turned to see his personal guards ride in on a few horses."We found you!"

_Oh man…_Hotohori thought.

"You there!You are under arrest for kidnapping the emperor!"The guard said, aiming his sword at Nuriko's neck.

"E-emperor?Kidnapping!?"Nuriko exclaimed."Hey, wait you got it all wrong!"

"Silence!You are under arrest!"

"Enough!"Hotohori said, glaring at his guards."She had nothing to do with this! I left on my own!"

His "legion" gasped."Sire…that was not advisable."

"I had to get away from that cooped up palace!I wanted to see my people first hand!"Hotohori retorted.

"Your Highness.I suggest we get back to the palace to…discuss this."

Hotohori sighed."Fine."They lifted him up to the horse. "Good bye."He said to Nuriko and they rode away.

Nuriko watched in disbelief."The Emperor…Hotohori…" He had just been talking to him.Nuriko smiled and picked up his belongings and noticed it was heavier than before.Looking inside, Nuriko saw the satchel she had seen Hotohori wearing before, full of gold coins…in her pouch!

"H-Hotohori…His Highness."He saw him disappear in the distance."We will meet again."Then he turned his back to Eiyo, and ran away into the night.


End file.
